bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Touka Kirishima (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840767 |idalt = |has_altart = |altname = Touka Kirishima |no = 8532 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 4 |animation_attack = 161 |animation_idle = 110 |animation_move = 110 |movespeed_attack = 0 |movespeed_skill = 0 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86 |normal_distribute = 15, 7, 6, 7, 15, 7, 2, 2, 15, 7, 2, 15 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 53 |bb_distribute = 100 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92 |sbb_distribute = 10, 10, 6, 6, 6, 11, 6, 2, 2, 11, 6, 2, 10, 10, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 50 |sbb2_distribute = 100 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98 |ubb_distribute = 8, 8, 8, 6, 6, 6, 9, 6, 2, 2, 9, 6, 2, 8, 8, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A beautiful ghoul with a double life, Touka's quiet politeness was a veneer to hide her rash attitude towards her enemies. Few knew that the waitress working in a nondescript coffee shop was actually a ghoul - a secret she labored to keep. So when she crossed paths with an unwilling half-ghoul, she was initially annoyed at his reluctance to embrace his nature. But she eventually came around after a very forceful discussion and brought him to the cafe. She would later on fight another ghoul to stop his diabolical plot, along with a certain half-ghoul... |summon = So. If I’m a monster, then what the hell does that make you? |fusion = If you don't have the nerve to eat it on your own. Then let me give you a hand. |evolution = |hp_base = 5829 |atk_base = 2320 |def_base = 2200 |rec_base = 2257 |hp_lord = 8327 |atk_lord = 3314 |def_lord = 3143 |rec_lord = 3224 |hp_anima = 9219 |rec_anima = 2986 |atk_breaker = 3552 |def_breaker = 2905 |def_guardian = 3381 |rec_guardian = 3105 |def_oracle = 3024 |rec_oracle = 3581 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Rabbit |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk, max HP, hugely boosts Spark damage & Spark damage boosts BB gauge and slightly restores HP |lsnote = 200% Spark, fills 2-3 BC on spark & heals 400-500 HP on spark |bb = Regular sneak attack |bbdescription = 30 combo random massive Thunder attack on all foes, adds probable evasion for 1 turn, adds probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effects to attack for 3 turns, enormously boosts own BB gauge for 1 turn & slightly boosts OD gauge |bbnote = 20% chance of evasion, 20% chance of reducing 30% Atk/Def, fills 50 BC gradually & 10% OD fill |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 30 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 35 |bbdc = 30 |bbmultiplier = 3000 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Do you want me to go harder? |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 30 combo random massive Thunder attack on all foes, hugely boosts Atk, Def for 3 turns & Spark damage slightly restores HP and boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 700% * HP / max HP, 90% Atk, 190% Def buff, heals 300-400 HP on spark & fills 2-3 BC on spark |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 15 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 30 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 30 |sbbmultiplier2 = 3000 |sbb2_hpscale = |ubb = You're getting on my nerves! |ubbdescription = 18 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), adds evasion for 3 turns, enormously boosts OD gauge, fully restores HP for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def relative to HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = 100% chance of evasion, 50% OD fill & 200% HP to Atk/Def |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 18 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 18 |ubbmultiplier = 18 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Winged Avenger |esitem = Rabbit Mask or Atk Boosting Sphere |esdescription = Greatly boosts Thunder elemental damage when Rabbit Mask or Attack Boosting sphere is equipped, boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to remaining HP & probable damage reduction to 1 |esnote = 100% elemental damage, 80% Atk/Def/Rec per 1% HP remaining & 15% chance of taking 1 damage |evointo = 840768 |evomats1 = 40334 |evomats2 = 40334 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 40133 |evomats6 = 40133 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 840034 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Tokyo Ghoul Summon I **Jun. 26, 07:00 PST ~ Jul. 10, 06:59 PST (2019) **Jul. 14, 07:00 PST ~ Jul. 24, 06:59 PST (2019) |bazaar_1_type = Gourmet Token |bazaar_1_desc = Night with the Gourmet *Gourmet Tokyo Ghoul Collaboration: Daily Dungeons *Crazy Gourmet Daily |bazaar_1_bonus = 10 |bazaar_1_image = Event token 0034 icon.png |bazaar_2_type = Torture Token |bazaar_2_desc = The Sadistic Torturer *Power Tokyo Ghoul Collaboration: Daily Dungeons *Ghoul Daily |bazaar_2_bonus = 30 |bazaar_2_image = Event token 0035 icon.png |notes = |incorrectinfo = |addcat = Tokyo Ghoul |addcatname = Touka Kirishima1 }}